No Giving Up
by Falconeyes
Summary: Sasuke got caught trying to go to orochimaru's, again. Sasuke gets help however. A friend appears. Hinata. As they start to become deeper than just friends, the Akatsuki strikes, leaving both their relationship, and lives, in peril.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness engulfed a large cave. The soft drip of water echoed throughout the large cavern. Nine figures appeared around the room. One of the figures cleared his throat. 

"It is time to take action against the Jinchuuriki," he bellowed.

"Since me and sasori are here already, how about we go, un," suggested one of the only people there who was actually _there_.

"Deidara, you are not good with stealth missions," stated another one of the strange men. 

"We need to get the Jinchuuriki as soon as possible. Deidara and Sasori can go after the kazekage. Itachi, Kisame, are you ready to go after the nine tails Jinchuuriki?" 

There was a long pause, as one of the men, one with red eyes, sighed. The leader looked straight at him with a death glare. "You've been using mangekyou too much."

Itachi looked back at the leader. "I only need a few things to get my vision back to normal,"

"Alright," said the leader, "Hidan, Zetsu, you won't be doing anything big. Go fetch these, 'ingredients' for Itachi."

As all the holograms disappeared, the two that were left jumped down from where they were standing.

"Well," mumbled sasori, "let's go get that Jinchuuriki."


	2. Hospital

**Ok, official start of this story! A little background of the time and such. Sasuke got caught the first time he tried to escape. Years later he tried again. Now he is in the hospital. Naruto beat him up -death glare to naruto-. Oh well. Right now im just doing character development and such. ((oh ans as you can see, this is right before the Akatsuki kidnap gaara))**

* * *

Chapter one

Hospital

Sasuke grimaced. He _hated_ the hospital. Reason one; He had to wear this stupid hospital gown. Tch, when he got out, he would burn it. Whoever invented these things was as stupid as hell. Number two; everyone acted like nothing happened. They are acting like he just got beat up on a mission or something. He ran away from Konoha! Everyone was bringing him flowers and wishing him well. Naruto, the one who got him in this state, came in every stinkin day. That blond freak got just as beat up as him but he is walking already! 

While he, the one who left, was sitting in bed doing nothing for days. That dumb old bat Tsunade probably healed him. Everyone was on his side. Even if someone thought they hated him, they ended up loving him! No more, he had learned. Ever since that first time, back at the waterfall, they had been different. Naruto tried to help him by bringing him back. He did more damage than he could ever imagine. Naruto ruined his chance to get stronger, to kill his brother. Twice now Sasuke had to wait until everyone trusted him again. He imagined this time it would be a bit longer also. 

Suddenly Sasuke sat up and slammed his fist against the wall. A small trickle of blood ran through his fingers. Yeah it hurt, but it was one of the only ways to relieve his stress. He fell back onto his bed and groaned. He felt fine; otherwise he wouldn't have to smash his fist to feel like he was alive. As he calmed down, his hand began to hurt more. He shook it back and forth, leaving blood splatters on the bed. Well, the nurse would be mad at him. 

Just then the nurse came in. But it wasn't the old hag that usually came.

"A-are you ok? You're bleeding," whispered the girl. She was Short, with pale skin and strangely white eyes. Damn, it was the Hyuuga girl.

"No duh," he said, rolling his eyes. Girls could be so stupid. Take Sakura for example. 'Sasuke! Sasuke!' nonstop all day long. No doubt all girls were like that. This one probably used to be one of the girls that fought over him back in academy years. 

"L-let me s-see your hand," she commanded in a very unconvincing tone. She was so quiet . . . actually it was quiet a nice break between the loudmouths Naruto and Sakura. He winced as she inspected his hand. Her face blushed intensely, obviously not pleased with being this close to a boy. 

"H-hang on. I'll get some bandages," she confirmed as she ran out of the room. Good for her, she finished a sentence without stuttering. He sighed and looked over his hand. The wound wasn't that bad. It just stung. Why did she make a big fuss over it? In fact when did she ever start working at the hospital? Who cared, she was better than his old nurse. 

When she got back carrying a huge wad of bandages he sighed. Like he said, to much worry over a flesh-wound. She still blushed like a freak while she wound the wool over his hand. It especially showed on her light skin. 

"Hey," he called when she was done wrapping up his hand," what's your name? He honestly didn't know. Even though he was in the same age group as her for years, he didn't know.

She was a bit taken aback from this to. "My n-name is Hinata. Didn't you know that?" She murmured. 

"Tch, no," he said nonchalantly. Why would he care to know her name? "Hey can I leave this dumb hospital yet?"

"Well, I-I just need to check with Lady Tsunade. Th-then I think you can go," she said while heading out the door. Great, Another day in this place. God how he wish he could have a dango. Even if it was too sweet it was better than this food. He sighed. It was times like these he wished he was dead.

* * *

**-hits sasuke over the head- Bad sasuke! No Cussing!**

**Sasuke: Ow! watch out you wierdo!**

**Inner-sasuke: meep o.o sorry...**

**Oh my gosh. . YAY THE INNER SASUKE IS SCARED OF ME!**

**Chocolate cake for those who review!**


	3. Mission

**Holy crap I have tons of muse today . . . I finished two chapters in a new naruto story and this one which I have been stumped on for weeks! Dang I love weekends. The weird thing is, it is all because of testing. Testing is relieveing my stress 'cause I know it all pretty much. When they pile on homework, my brain dies. However, testing doesn't do that! I shall study this phenomenon further. . .**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mission

White eyes peered through the small crack of a slightly open door. The sign that showed the room number was slightly swaying from the momentum created from when the blue haired girl opened the door. She reached up and steadied the object, willing it not to make noise.

Hinata sighed and recited the plan to herself again. Go in there, and try to tell him without losing your wits. Courage, like Naruto-kun. But still, the dark haired boy scared her a little. Once again she sighed and wished she wasn't assigned to him. Hinata opened the door, revealing the boy inside.

Sasuke was in his normal clothes. About three days ago he went on strike, or rather, threatened to just leave if he didn't get his normal clothes back. Hinata of course gave him his normal clothes. She still hadn't gotten the gown back though. . .

"Umm, Sasuke . . . L-Lady Tsunade wants t-to see you," Hinata said, finally gaining the courage to talk to him. He looked up from where he was staring out the window. Hinata was barely able to keep herself from blushing. In fact, she did blush, just a tiny bit though. He got up from his seat and sauntered out of the room. He passed her without giving her another look.

"D-Do you need anything Sasuke-kun?" she whispered in her light voice. He stopped and looked at her and her heart almost skipped a beat. She gulped; he seemed in a bad mood. Usually he would drawl on about how he was fine and he didn't need any help. Usually a few swears would be mixed in with his complaints also. His cussing had actually lessened once Hinata gave him his normal clothes back. Well, it was to both their gain then. However, today he was brooding, a sense of anger hung over his head.

"I'm Fine." With that Sasuke walked down the hall. Hinata watched him walk away with a sigh of relief. The less socializing the better, it was agonizing.

As he turned the corner however, her curiosity exceeded her caution, and she quickly made the handsigns for Byakugan. She watched his chakra path walk towards the Hokage's temporary office in the hospital. She quietly followed trying to be as soundless as possible as she tiptoed across the polished wooden floors. She heard a door shut and saw Sasuke walk inside. She quietly made her way over to the door, always keeping an eye on the three inside the room. Shizune, as always, was there with Tsunade. Both of their chakra was immense, just to show the level of their power.

"Sasuke," said a powerful feminine voice, obviously Tsunade, "The first time we let you come back without many tensions. However, a second time is just going way too far." Hinata pressed her ear against the door, keeping on her Byakugan so she could see. Now she was very interested. Most of the time it seemed like she was the only one that remembered Sasuke could be dangerous. "This time, trying to rescue you proved rather . . . difficult. Many nins died trying to save you." Hinata nodded. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"I understand," Sasuke said in a monotone fashion. Actually, Hinata was surprised. Judging by the way he had been this morning, she could've sworn he would yell out something like 'But I didn't asked to be save!' followed by maybe a few colorful words. He must be very good at hiding his emotions. She had to work on that . . . a lot.

"Now, for your punishment, you must choose a nin from your age group to accompany you and make sure you don't do anything," she added. Hinata probably guessed by this time they were giving each other death glares. Still, they sounded so formal about it.

"You want me to choose something like this?"

"Choose wisely, if not, we will choose for you."

"I get it, I get it. . ." There was a long pause and Hinata was getting anxious. She wanted to know the answer. She opened the door a crack, and peered inside and switched off her Byakugan. Sasuke was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, apparently shifting out ideas. Shizune was looking from the teen to her boss, wondering what to make of the situation. The Hokage just sat there and looked at Sasuke, waiting for an answer. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"I choose. . ." Hinata held her breath, waiting for the answer.

"Hinata."

"What?" Hinata yelled, still somehow quietly. She lost her balance in surprise and tripped over her own feet. She was still in shock when she hit the floor. Shizune was increasingly confused, looking at all three of them. Hinata blinked from her position face first on the ground. Had she fainted? No, but as usually she seemed to be blushing.

Hinata sat up and dusted herself off and avoided the stares of the other three. When she finally did look up, Sasuke was turned around in his chair, looking at her like she was mad. Lady Tsunade only had an eyebrow raised.

"Hinata . . ." Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes.

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama?" Mumbled Hinata, brining herself to her feet.

"Don't eavesdrop. . ."

Hinata hung her head in depression. "Y-Yes Lady Tsunade . . ." she whispered. Sasuke now also had one eyebrow raised and seemed to be laughing to himself.

"Anyways, since you were so conveniently eavesdropping," continued The Hokage in a more friendly tone, which led to Hinata only blushing further, "You have a new Mission.

"You have the just of the mission already. Guard Sasuke Uchiha and make sure he doesn't try anything. Also, he can't go anywhere more than two miles from his apartment without your say so."

Hinata gulped. Why did he choose her? Well, she was quiet, but she thought that was a bad thing! Plus, she didn't want to be with him. He scared her to be put simply. "D-don't I have a say in this?" she asked with innocence.

"Sadly, no. This is a mission. Try your hardest or the results might be fatal," Tsunade scolded. The blue haired kunoichi felt a bit faint. She was not making this any easier.

"You start in the morning, meet here at five and I'll give you the keys to your apartment," Tsunade said before getting up and leaving the room for some sake.

"Our a-a-apartment?" stuttered Hinata, eyes as wide as saucers. She would be sharing an apartment with him. She looked over to her new roommate who was ginning slightly. _'He must enjoy my pain'_ she thought grumpily, as she walked out of the room with her head lowered. As she exited the room she heard him say something like _'I enjoy her embarrassment, its kinda funny. . .' _Well at least he didn't enjoy her pain she thought with a sigh. This was not her week. . .

**Wow. . . very, um. . . un sasuhina? Yeah. . . I have to be IC for the sake of the story. Have no Fear! The SasuHina will Appear! -Is thrilled by the fact that she rhymed- Squeee! rhyming is so fun :D**


	4. Stupid Headache

**FINALY IM BACK! 8D**

**Fans to this story, Im awefully sorry D: I havent had any muse for writing it then suddenly I got it again. Yay!**

**I try to never give up on a story! **

**zomg, a pun.**

**Anyways, enjoy! The sasuhina starts to come out in this chapter! It still isn't that strong, but trying to get sasuke to like someone while still being in character is hard. D:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter three

Stupid headaches . . .

Sasuke sighed and plopped onto the couch before setting his feet on the armrest. Finally Hinata was done moving. God it had been a week and still she hadn't been fully unpacked. Tch, his stuff was done the first two days. He basically has everything furniture wise, but Hinata still had some things she couldn't get on her own. For example, her frikin heavy dresser. He had to help with that.

Well, he had refused to help with it until today. . .

Oh well, she could have asked Kiba or someone for help. Not like he had to help with her stuff. They just lived together, no biggy? He scowled as he reminded himself he had to help her, and had to be nice. The sooner he gained her trust, the sooner he could leave, for good. He could have chosen Sakura. He would have gotten the trust he needed sooner. But she was so Damn loud, and Naruto too for that matter.

And that basically ruled out everyone in his age group he knew. He just ignored everyone else. Hinata was the only quiet one he knew. And already it seemed like things were works as well as they could. He left her alone, she left him alone. They took turns cooking, and she cleaned. He basically did everything else.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He would think past leaving when he was closer to that time. Right now, he was dead tired. Beginning to breathe deeply, he fell asleep.

--

Hinata straightened the picture of her family that hung on the wall. Stepping back she tilted her head and put her finger to her lip, thinking. Her Mother, Father, Hanabi, and Neji were in a picture. She smiled at her cousin. Ever since the fight with Naruto he had became a lot nicer to her, and everyone else in her family. He had basically become like the brother she never had.

She sighed. Upon hearing about her new mission, her father told her to not screw up. He always said that. It seemed like she always failed the missions given to her, at expense to others on her team. If she failed this one, she might put Neji's life on the line for a third time. Why did Sasuke have to pick her?!

She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer that she would not screw up. For the sake of Neji, the Hyuugas, and all of Konoha. Her eyes suddenly shot open when she heard a large _thwump _on the floor, followed by a shout of curses. Hinata raced out of her room and ran into the living room, where Sasuke was on his back, rubbing his forehead.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? What happened?" Hinata asked walking over to him, but still staying at least 5 ft away from him. Sasuke blinked, a bit surprised to hear her. Right after his brief moment of confusion, he scowled and sat up.

"I fell off the couch. . ." he grumbled, rubbing a red spot on his forehead. Hinata blinked before putting a hand to her mouth, trying to silence her giggles. Sasuke glared at her before looking away and mumbling, "It's not funny . . ."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll get some tea for your headache," Hinata pardoned before getting up and walking off to the kitchen. Sasuke blinked. How did she know he had a headache? Oh yeah, she was a medical nin. Damn how could he be so stupid? He got off the floor and sat back on the couch, leaning against the back. He gently rubbed his forehead, grimacing has he realized it still stung. Great, nothing better than a big purple bruise on your forehead. He could probably cover it with his headband though . . .

In the other room Hinata quickly put some water in the kettle and turned on the stove. She leaned against the counter and looked at the clock, letting her thoughts wander as she waited for it to be ready. Why was she feeling so at ease with Sasuke? The traitor that almost got her cousin killed twice? She sighed, it was probably because he was so, innocent looking when he was hurt. And it _was_ funny that he fell off the couch. Hopefully she would remember soon why exactly she was here.

Slowly her thoughts swam until she heard a high pitched screech from the kettle of water, followed by a groan from Sasuke in the living room. Hinata gasped and quickly took it off before pouring it into two cups. She took out the tea package and placed it in both mugs. As soon as it looked ready, she took out the packages and brought the tea over to the Living room.

To her amusement, Sasuke was face down on the couch with a pillow over his head.

"Sasuke . . . tea is ready," she said, setting the tea on to coffee table. Sasuke groaned and pressed the pillow harder to his ears. Hinata sighed, must be a bad headache. . .

She reached out and shook his shoulder. Sasuke suddenly twisted over and slapped her hand away. Hinata recoiled back, like she had been punched. Sasuke's deathglare softened into a mere glare. He closed his eyes and sighed before picking up a cup of tea and sipping it. . .

Sasuke's head frickin hurt. He hadn't meant to slap Hinata's hand, but still, she was so noisy. She started to speak again. He couldn't make sense of the words so he glared at her. She closed her mouth in what looked like mid-word and ran out of the room. Damn she was overreacting. He sulked by the fact that his head was throbbing before taking a big gulp of tea from his mug.

His head numbed to a dull pounding. It still ached, but it wasn't as hurtful now as it was. He raised an eyebrow as he looked into his mug. What was this stuff? Well whatever it was, it made his head feel better. He quickly finished his and looked down at the plate, where Hinata's cup also sat. Maybe he should ask about taking it. . . If he just took it, it might be even harder to reform the trust that he had just stupidly broken. He sighed and got off the couch, greeted by more throbbing. He clutched his head with one hand before it went back to feeling normal. He walked down the hall and lightly knocked on Hinata's door. . .

From inside the room, Hinata lightly cried. When she was talking about remembering he was dangerous she hadn't meant like that. She bit her lip as she heard a knock at her door. She didn't want to answer it, he might be angry again. She shrunk a bit where she was sitting huddled up on her bed. Sasuke knocked again. Hinata uncurled herself and tip toed over to her door, before opening it just wide enough so she could see out.

"Hey I was wondering If I cou-" Sasuke began before stopping. He blinked in confusion, "You're crying?"

Hinata realized there were still tear streaks down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before looking back up to Sasuke. He looked confused.

"Eh, sorry I slapped you," he murmured, still confused why she was crying over a simple slap on the hand. Hinata smiled.

"N-no it's f-fine . . . now wh-what were you going to ask m-me?" she stuttered, putting on a fake smile. Sasuke was even more confused. Why was she pretending she wasn't sad when it was so obvious she had been crying? Girls made no sense . . .

"I was wondering if I could have your tea. . ." he said, looking over to the living room where he had left the cup of tea. Hinata nodded and smiled before opening the door and slipping out of her room. "Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, now even more confused. Hinata turned to look at him with the same light smile on her face.

"It is my turn to make dinner," she explained, trying hard as she could to keep the smile and not cry. Sasuke blinked.

"Uh, I'll make dinner tonight, I want to make it up to you for slapping you," he said with a signature smirk on his face. Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but Sasuke put a finger up to her lips to silence her. Hinata, of course, blushed madly. "Look I said I would do it, so I'm doing it. Ok?" he asked. Hinata nodded before retreating into her room again. Sasuke sighed. Girls. . .

He turned to go to the kitchen but paused. She did say he could have her tea. Ok, he would make dinner after tea. Quickly reversing his steps, he walked into the living room and quickly gulped down Hinata's cup of tea. Sasuke smiled. That tea is really good, and it almost ranked up there with tomatoes. Shaking his head, he scowled. He couldn't be getting so comfortable! He had to leave as soon as he gained this girls trust.

Still his mind wandered back to food, which reminded him he had to cook. . .

Damn.

* * *

**Sasuke doesn't like cooking xD**

**Notice Hinata stopped stuttering for a tiny bit? She was comfertable and not scared. As so as she was scared/nervous, she started stuttering. This will become important in this fic.**

**And yes, I just had to add that bit about the tomatoes xD**


	5. Vampires and Angels

**School is back. . . but so is my muse. -sigh- Its a lose win . . not sure wether to be happy or sad. . .**

**But you guys should be happy! I am actually writing again thanks to the horror that is school, and you can enjoy work from me.**

**Well, this is my first good chapter since school ended. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Vampires and Angels

Sasuke washed the dishes, scowling as he tried to get all the spaghetti into the garbage disposal. Cooking was fine for him compared to washing the dishes. Why had he offered to do that too? Well he had waited a few hours, trying to forget he had to do it, or hoping that Hinata would take up the job, but that failed. So here he was, doing the stupid dishes.

He put the last dish in the washer and started it. He looked warily at the sink, which has noodles, sauce, and tomatoes ((**spaghetti has tomatoes . . . it's not like he's obsessed -minor sarcasm-**)). Should he turn it on? It was like, midnight, so Hinata might be asleep . . . why did he care about her?! Deciding not to linger in indecision, or let himself become so caring, he switched on the disposal and waited for it all to go down. The loud noise seemed somewhat out of place in the quiet house.

Maybe it was too loud . . . What the hell? He was doing it again! But before he could think about it anymore, a loud grinding brought him back to reality.

"Damnit don't tell me it broke?!" he cried it frustration as he hit his head against the wall, which made it hit his bruise (that was as big and purple as he thought it would be), which made him curse at his pain. Was he cursed or something?!

As he stopped the disposal, he realized he was cursed. His hand touched the back of his neck, where the curse mark, which was always slightly warmer than the rest of his body, was located. He sighed, why did his power have to be so hard to get, and physically wearing. Each time he had to use the curse mark, at least a day had to be used to rest and get his power back up. It was stupid, but it was the fastest way.

He shook his head to get his head focused on what he would do now. He looked at the broken disposal.

. . . He'd just leave that for later.

But he was still not tired. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling, which gave him an idea. It's what he usually did on nights such as tonight, clear. It probably would not be as good a view . . . but it was worth a look. Wandering around the apartment, he eventually found a hatch to the roof. He pulled down on the chain and watched as a ladder unfolded from the hatch. A wearily stepped on it and heard it creak with age and bad engineering, like it could barely hold his weight.

He slowly made his way up and poked his head through the now present hole in the roof. He blinked. His old house was large, and the view was pretty good. But it was nothing compared to this. Stars stretched from horizon to horizon, illuminated by the moon that was right above him. It was like a life sized star chart. He started to climb again, but stopped when he saw another person sitting up there.

Hinata was lying back on the roof watching the stars move gradually over the sky. The moon was a small waning crescent, which barely showed any light. But still, it looked like the sky was smiling down at her. She lightly smiled back. Closing her eyes, she listened to the humming cicadas.

She heard an unnatural creak of wood and her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and looked back behind her to where the noise came from. It was too dark to see immediately, so she quickly switched on her Byakugan to possibly make it easier. She saw Light blue chakra patterns tracing the young Uchiha's head. As far as she could tell, he was looking up at the stars. She shrunk, praying he wouldn't see her. He came up a few more steps and stopped, obviously looking at her. She switched off her Byakugan and looked down.

"Um . . . H-hi Sasuke-san" she said respectfully. He did his usual 'hn' and came up and sat on the roof. As soon as he looked like he was zoned and not really looking up her, she stood up and made her way to the hatch.

"You don't have to leave just because I'm here," he said, still laying down looking up. Hinata nodded and just sat where she was. She waited a few minutes, but it felt like hours. She looked down at the roof, waiting until she possibly heard Sasuke get up and leave. No such luck. She looked furtively at him.

His raven spiked hair was slightly messed up, but reflected the moonlight, and his pale skin turned almost ghostly white. He looked beautiful, but for some reason it reminded her of a vampire.

She shuddered and pushed away the ridiculous thought. Sasuke was just a normal person right? Even if he was dangerous, even if he was beautiful . . .

She almost gasped when she realized what she was thinking. How could she think that? Naruto-kun was the only boy she liked! His determination and the fact that he rose far above the expectations of others . . . that's what she liked!

Tomorrow she would see Naruto again; he was coming back from his mission. Maybe she could get those thoughts out of her head if she was able to see him. She quickly looked away from Sasuke. After a few seconds, she looked up at the stars again, somewhat straining her neck to look at the moon which still smiled reassuringly at her. Tomorrow, all her doubts would be washed away. And her disloyalty would disappear.

She looked over the village and yet again let the cicada's song calm her. Her thoughts drifted and she closed her eyes.

By this time, Sasuke had sat back up. He was Somewhat near Hinata, did he move closer or was it just him. He could barely see her as he snuck a glance at the girl he was living with. Her extremely pale skin was white, and for some reason he thought of an angel. He blinked. Why was he caring . . . well, he should stop fighting this as much, it was getting old and he would pretty much never have an answer. He looked back over the village and saw little dots of light from the rare lights that were still left on. The cooler summer breeze blew into his face, making him squint his eyes a little against the wind.

He felt something touch his shoulder, and hair brush his neck. His eyes widened and he turned his head, which wasn't very smart because he got some of her hair in his face. It tickled his nose, and he quickly turned it the other was and sneezed. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her still asleep. Well that was lucky. Carefully, he turned his head to look at her. He brushed her dark blue hair away from his face and looked at her.

And at that moment, Sasuke Uchiha blushed.


End file.
